Beyond The Sea A Damsay Story
by Punkn'mice
Summary: In the 16th century in Paris when there was still a royal family ruling the country and there were sailors woking for the kingdom. How can the love of Damian McGinty, a sailors, and Lindsay Pearce, a royal princess blossom ? The song for this fic is Beyond The Sea by Damian McGinty. Enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

**Beyond the Sea - A Damsay Story Chapter 1**

A/N: So this is my new Damsay fan fic. The setting of the story is the 16th century in Paris when there was still a royal family ruling the country and there were sailors woking for the kingdom. the song for this story is Beyond The Sea—- A song that was sung by Damian:) Imma history fan so…. enjoy !

" All heal for Princess Lindsay Heather Pearce !" The crowd bowed as princess Lindsay standing on the stage, very much proud of herself. She had been waiting for this moments for ages — her 16th birthday, when she could be a adult, when she could finally handle the crowd on her own, and most importantly, she could be the next ruler of Paris. Her father died last year, and she was at rock bottom. Nonetheless, she KNEW she was the right person to be the Queen and she KNEW her father will be so proud of her.

But, there was just a small tiny little problem —-her half-sister Marissa Von Bleicken, who was also running for the Top place. However, Lindsay wasn't scared since everything was going fine. What she didn't know was that everything was about to CHANGE, really soon.

Damian Mcginty was fixing a fish net at the labour of Paris. He was waiting for the other sailors to come back from the princess's birthday ceremony. The princess was extremely beautiful and charming, it would be nice to spend a day with her. But he KNEW it would never happened, since he was a SAILOR, not to mention, royal kids were usually aggressive and pampered. His father was the captin of the ship and all of his great-fathers were sailors, so he was destinted to be a sailor. Plus, he liked the job,he could learn the skills of fishing ,travel across the country to anywhere _Beyond the Sea_ and having fun with all of the sailors, ever though their social status was really low.

3;

He was jerked out of his thoughts when the sailors came back. '"It was spendid mate!" "The princess was pretty." " To bad you miss it…" Damian laughed at his mates, He was enjoying his life. But things were about to change 360 degrees, and he will be shocked.

" Mother, why do I have to do this?" said Lindsay, walking behind her mother in quick steps.

" Because," she turned around, "It will be a great benefit for you in the race."

" But mother, I don't want to spend a day with a normal person." said Lindsay, " I want to play in the palace. Would you please cancel the tickets competition!"

"My dear, if you are willing to get closer to the people of our country, they will think you are not a self-concerned person. People will vote for you! That's how your father became the King."

Lindsay hesitated for a moment, "Fine, I will do it mother."

"That's my girl."

" hey mates, did you all heard the big news?" one sailor asked in excitement.

"What big news?" said Damian.

"The royal are having a competition. They've hidden tickets everywhere in the city. The one who can find a golden ticket…. He or She will spend a whole day with princess Lindsay !"

The sailors cheered and dancing around. Damian joined them just for fun. He wonder again what would it be like to spend a day with a princess.

Should I go find the ticket? Or should I not? Why am I thinking about these things, I've never been lucky, Damian thought to himself.

A/N:so….what do you guys think? There might be some mistakes-.-

Reviews please :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Beyond the Sea - A Damsay Story Chapter 2**

A/N: I don't know whether you guys like Chapter 1 or not, but Imma write Chapter 2 anyway…so enjoy!

Damian and his mates went to the market in the city to get more supply for their next trip. They were strolling until they made their way to a store that sold apples. Just as they were holding a few in their hands, the master of the store hit Damian's hands ,getting him to drop the apple.

"Get your dirty hands off my apple !" She yelled.

"Our hands are not dirty, lady. We are looking for some supply." said Damian, as he rubbed his just-been-painfully-hit hands.

"You sailors are disgusting! Go get your supply some where else, not in my place."

They got no choice but to go to other store, though their luck didn't get only bought a few fish and some nuts, other than that they were they got back to their ship, the captain, Damian's father, looked worried.

" Mates, we got bad news," He said.

" How could anything to be worst than people hating us sailors," damian mummered.

" Mr Simth had turned us down about lenting the money for our next trip."

"That rich man? Why? " a sailor called Samuel asked.

" Since we are SAILORS, who smell like fish and have dirty hands," one mate mummered.

" That's it! We are not going to take this huge discrimination !" Damain yelled. He felt very angry that his face turned red. How can people be so rude? Had they ever consider our feeling?

" So we have to stay here for awhile mates," Captain said. Other mates moaned. " But I do have a plan." As he took a shiny golden ticket out of his pocket, the mates know this plan will be a interesting one.

Lindsay was wandering around the palace. Whoever got hold of the ticket would show his or her face to the world. She hoped it will be a he, a charming and handsome young man, just like those in fairy tales. But she had also considered the worst—- a SAILOR. Their social status was the lowest. She don't want to spend a day with a big fat dirty sailor…

"So what is the plan, father?" asked Damian.

"First thing first, where did you get the ticket?"

" Under one of a wooden boxes of wine at the harbour," said the captain, " Tricky place but I was curious when I saw something shinny and I found it."

"Back to the plan?" said Damian.

"Right. It is simple. Using this ticket, one of us can get closer to the royal. Then, we can get them to help us with the money."

"why would they do that ?"

"Since Princess Lindsay was running for the queen. By helping us, she can raise her hope among the crowd. We will be benefited, nothing to loss mates. Think about that."

"But who will be the one?"The captain looked at Damian and Samuel. They quickly yelled "No!" at the same time.

"You two mates are the youngest of us all, charming and handsome, it will be easier to get the princess to help."

Damian and Samuel both looked uneasy. Damian thought, who should go? Should I go? For the sake of my mates? Before he could answer, Samuel stood up.

"I will do it."

"Mate are you sure since…."

"No, for everyone's sake I'll do my best."

"All right, so it is settled. Now every one go to sleep, big day tomorrow !"

A/N: Reviews please ! If I get 3 or more reviews, I might continue this story :p


	3. Chapter 3

**Beyond the Sea - A Damsay Story Chapter 3**

A/N: Since I got 3 reviews so Imma write Chapter 3! It will get better trust me:) And _derpyholliday_ thank you for reviewing this fic and adding me to your Author and Story Alert subscription :) That means a lot!

"Wake Up, my dear! It is your big day!" said the Queen, shoving Lindsay's body.

"Whaat mother?" Lindsay yawned.

"The ticket competition my dear! Now hurry go downstairs to get dressed and have your breakfast!"

"Yes, mother." As Lindsay rushed down to the dressing room, there were already many maids waiting for her. They quickly set Lindsay's hair —- her famous smooth jet-black curly hair, then they helped her to put on the undergarment and tied up the strings strongly — the part she hated the most. After that, they helped her to put on a simple blue dress with skin-tight sleeves and flat v-shaped top. Finally, they put on her shiny white high heels and a necklace of Roman goddess Liberty or Liberté, symbol of France.

Lindsay had a quick breakfast. Right after she had finished, her half sister Marissa came in.

"Morning me dear sister!" said Lindsay, faking the excitement.

"Morning to you too," Marissa forced a big smile." So I heard the ticket-holder will show his or her face to the world later on and you will spend a whole day with that particular person. Lucky one, right? But would that be horrible that the lucky one is a _big fat dirty sailor, _that will be the worst day of of your life, yes?"

Lindsay hesitated and thought "Oh NO! What if she has done something with the ticket? What if she was right?" She took a deep breath and smiled. "That will be fine, my sister. since **everyone**__know that I am not a spoiled royal kid but a kind and warm-hearted Queen-to-be, just like my father." Then, she quickly stormed off.

Damian and his mates, just like all the other people, made their to the market square of the city for the result of the ticket competition. But there was just one problem.

"Where the bloody hell is Samuel ? He's the one with the ticket and Princess Lindsay has already arrived." one sailor asked.

Suddenly, Samuel, along with his parents, passed though the crowd to met them.

"My son is not going out there!" Samuel's mother yelled breathlessly.

"But mother…" Samuel begged.

"No "but"son. You are not going to get involved with the royal. If you make a slight mistake, you will be in danger! We are not letting my son take that risk, Captain." Samuel's father insisted.

The Captain knew there was no time to convince them, so he turned to Damian.

"Son, it seems that it is up to you to complete the mission."

Damian looked at his mates, he couldn't let them down.

"Don't worry father. I swear I will do my very best."

Then, Samuel handed the shiny golden ticket to Damian and he felt a thousand pound of weight was on his shoulders….

As the ceremony began, Lindsay said a few words about thanking the people for their support and the reason for this competition with a calm tone. What didn't help was that Marissa was standing in the back, ginning secretly. Without a doubt, The master of the ceremony called out" Who will be the lucky one with the golden ticket, please step forward!"

No one moved, but Lindsay heard noises from the sailors' crowd. Marissa was looking really excited. _This is not good._

" No One? For the second time, who got the ticket?"

Still silent…

"For the third time, who got the…."

He was cut off as a person came out of the sailors' crowd. Marissa smiled instantly and Lindsay was cursing with bad words silently. However, when that person came closer, it turned out to be a young sailor. As he got to the point where the master and Lindsay was, he handed over the ticket. Lindsay then realized that he was extremely handsome and charming with his sparking eyes and messy hair, even Marissa stepped forward to take a closer look. It looked she was saying "_ That's not_ _big fat dirty sailor, since when are sailors charming?" _But he's clothes were very dirty and smelly, and he wasn't wearing any shoes, _What a mess! _The master examined the ticket and said" What's your name young man?" "Damian McGinty sir." Then the master yelled " The winner of the competition is Damian McGinty !" The crowd clapped their hands, though some seemed unwilling to do that.

Some soldiers came from behind and whispered something into the master's ears. "Oh dear, it seems that the horse-ride cannot be used at the moment so Princess Lindsay…."

" It's…. fine, I shall walk."

"But in those heels…"

Some sailors came forward and handed a wooden thing to Damian. It was a platform with a stick pointing out on the tip of it for balance. And there were four tiny wheels on the four angle of the platform.

" What is that?" Lindsay asked.

"It's a ride that we sailors invented. It could take us to the palace." Damian said.

" Are you sure it is safe?"

Damian seemed slightly annoyed. _So you don't trust me princess..._ But He knew well enough not to be rude in front of all these royals and the crowd, so he said, "Yes, I am sure it is safe."

As Damian stepped on the platform, holding on the stick with both hands, Lindsay hesitated for a moment. But she decided to trust this young man considering she had to spent a whole day with him, so she stepped on it too, grabbing his waist. And just like that Damian swing his one of his legs and the ride started moving.

A/N: Again, if I get more reviews I might continue. I promise I will try to put all the glee project cast into this story, and if I feel like it I might bring some TGP season 2 cast into this. My fav now are **Nellie** and **Abraham** :P


	4. Chapter 4

Beyond The Sea A Damsay Story Chapter 4

A/N: Enjoy !

As Damian and Lindsay drove along the plumy road towards the palace, the ride kept rocking heavily. Lindsay was so worried that she might fell down , she hold on to Damian's waist tightly though she didn't want to be that close to a stranger. On the other hand, Damian showed no signs of worry, Lindsay wondered how could he be that calm. But then she thought he was generous enough to offer a ride to the palace, so he couldn't be all bad. Suddenly, they bumped over a huge pit on the road and they almost fell on the ground together. Lindsay couldn't take it anymore, she yelled, " That's it! Turn right to that small alley and STOP!"

Damian did what she commanded and they stopped the ride in the alley. Lindsay got off the ride quickly and turned to Damian, "You said the ride will be _safe_! As far as I know, I almost fall on the ground! My dress will be dirty and my hair will be messed up and-"

Damian cut her off, "Look _Princess_!," he put some annoyance into the word "Princess', "I reckon you will start complaining endlessly walking in those stupid heels so I offer you a ride. If you don't want your pretty little feet get hurt, the ride is here for you, Take it Or Leave It!"

Lindsay was shocked. NO ONE-not a single person-had ever been so rude to her, _ever._

"You…How dare you talk to me like that? You are just a sailor. I can arrest you…."

"Oh really! Then do it! I don't care! As far as I know, I _**don't**_want to be here! I am doing this for my mates' sake! People actually thought you are different from the others pampered royal kids, but apparently you are not !"

Upon hearing this, Lindsay broke down crying in front of Damian. _Damn it , I make a Princess cry…. _Damian didn't know how to comfort her, but he calmed down himself and said, "I'm sorry, really. Can you please, just _**please**_ stop crying!"

Lindsay stopped crying and looked up to Damian with red puffy eyes. Damian wanted to give her his towel to whip her tears but figured she wouldn't take it.

"If you don't want to be here, then why did you go find the ticket?"

Damian told her his story, that they needed the royal's help to continue their journey _Beyond The Sea _as sailors. Lindsay seemed a bit angry._ Great, now she will never help us. _Before she could protest, Damian jumped in, "But, if you are willing to help us, people will recognize you as the kind and generous Queen-to-be. In the end, both of us can be benefited."

Lindsay thought for a while. She can be the Queen, if she help those sailors. That didn't seem too hard, she just needed to ask her mother, and after today, it would all be over.

"That seems like a plan. Now, let's get to the palace, we got _a lot_ of work to do." She hopped on the ride again.

" As you said, _Princess_."

As they stepped into the palace, Damian couldn't help but feel amazed by his surroundings. Mable stone floor, Glass Chandelier, Gold-made table (If he was a pirate, he will be in paradise) etc… Just then a few servants came up and muttered something in Lindsay's ears, then turned to Damian.

"You need to take a bath first, these servants will help you. ." _Of course, I am too dirty to be in this place._

After Damian went to take a bath, Marissa came up to Lindsay.

"Well welcome back to the palace my dear sister," Lindsay knew it was fake, "Looks like my prediction are right, the lucky person is indeed a _sailor_. Though he is not fat and old, but he is so dirty and you held on to him for the ride home. I feel so sorry for you."

"No worry, my dear sister. As a future Queen-to-be, I shall spend the day with this kind young man. You should know that I am not a picky person." And with that Marissa marched away. _This is going to be a long day._

After taking a bath, those servants helped him dressed up (which is weird since no one had helped him dressed up) with the clothes he was just wearing but were now cleaned by them. He walked out of the bathroom and saw Lindsay was already there waiting for him.

"You have your pretty hands on my so dirty clothes and you didn't take to bath? Classic!"

Lindsay rolled her eyes and lead Damian to meet the Queen. Just then Marissa came up once again.

"I just got news form the Queen, she said she wants you to have...What's your name again young man?"

"Damian, my lady."

"What a nice young man! Anyways, the Queen wants you to bring Damian around the palace which also include _your room."_

"My room?"

"Indeed."

"But…" Lindsay got the sense that she was making things up.

"You did said you are not a picky person right?"

"Hm…yes, I did."

"I don't think so…" Damian whispered, Lindsay slapped his arm.

"Well then I reckon you don't mind having him in your room, right?"

Lindsay took a deep breath and continue, "Yes, My _dear_ sister, I shall have him in my room…now." And she grabbed Damian's hand and rushed off to her room.

"Don't touch anything, yes?"

"What about the floor?"

"yes ,you may touch it."

"What about the air?"

"yes ,you may touch it."

"What about this?" A Gold-made flask was in Damian's hand.

"No! Put that down!" Damian causally put that down.

"Now Let's Go!"

A/N: Any one recognize the last part? It is from a movie. If you know please comment

:) Oh, and I think I will start a Austin and Ally Fanfic!


	5. Chapter 5

**Beyond the Sea - A Damsay Story Chapter 5**

A/N: I'm so so sorry for not updating lately cuz I was very busy this week… But no worries, I am free for a while now, so I can write my story! Hell Yeah! **pjato-lover **thanks for your support:) Actually I have already decided that I will put the TGP season 2 cast into it, there _**maybe**_ a Nellie x Blake x Michael love triangle, I'm not sure cuz personally I like Michellie better that Blellie… Anyway enjoy the chapter :)

As Lindsay opened the door of her room, Damian's jaw dropped on the floor. The wall of the room was covered with fancy paintings, one had a bunch of flower, another one shown a beautiful garden, and there were much more. _Did she draw them?_ In the middle of the room sat a King-size bed with a flask of flowers on the small table beside it. Then, there was a **huge **closet on the left side of the room._ How many dresses does she own?_ On the right side of the room, there was a balcony. _This is one huge bedroom , my room is not even the 1/4 of this room!_

Just then Lindsay snapped him back to reality. Damian quickly shocked his head, acting like nothing had happened.

"Fancy, huh?" Lindsay teased.

"Yes princess! I am SO honored to be in this fancy room, I am going to die," Damian teased back.

Lindsay rolled her eyes. "You are so annoying."

"You think that was annoying? Wait till you see the best of me princess,"

"And when will that be, sailor?"

"Stay tune,"

Just then, two maids came into the room. They bow at Lindsay first.

"Lunch is ready my lady," One maid said.

"Thank you, Nellie. You two may go now,"

"Um, my lady, mind if I ask that who is this young man?"

"Oh Shanna, this is Damian, the ticket-competition winner,"

"Nice to meet you sir!" Nellie and Shanna said.

"Nice to meet you too, ladies," Damian said politely.

~At Lunch~

Damian was nervous. The Queen was very nice to Damian, constantly asking him questions, but that just made him more nervous. Lindsay tried a few times to help him, while Marissa was smirking the entire time, Lindsay got a feeling she was planning some evil, _as always._

~The Servants~(This part of the story mainly focus on some maids' and servants' life in the palace)

Blake was one of the youngest chefs, Abraham was one of the clean-ups, Nellie and Shanna were Lindsay's maids, and Hannah and Emily were Marissa's maids. Since lunch was already served, clean-ups were not needed yet, Lindsay and Marissa were in the Dining Room, the servants could finally have some peace in the servants' room. Since they were all among the youngest servants in the palace, they tend to stick together.

"Do you mates know anything about that Damian kid who won the contest?" Blake asked.

"Yes. In fact, Nellie and I had already met him. He is indeed very charming for a sailor," Shanna commented.

"Oh please Shanna, you have no chance on him anyway," Abraham teased.

"I am just saying,"

"And it seems that him and Princess Lindsay got together quite well. We heard them teasing each other before we went in," Nellie also commented.

"Ooooo, maybe they like each other," Emily laughed.

"How could a princess falls in love with a sailor? That is impossible!" Hannah said.

"I like forbidden love. Besides, anything is possible. For instance, Nellie will eventually find a love partner even if she said she will never find one,"

"I'm just not interest in falling in love and getting married and having kids, that's all!" Nellie protested.

"Speaking of getting married, it is true that the Queen is planning to get Princess Lindsay and Prince Cameron married?" Abraham asked.

"Against their wishes? I think so," Shanna said.

"They are indeed lovely together, but I don't think they _**Love**_ each other," Blake suggested.

"Poor Princess Lindsay," Hannah signed.

"I think the Queen wants Ireland to become our ally _**[A/N:This may not be true]**_, so she offer the idea of getting the prince and the princess of both countries to get married." Emily suggested.

"Should we tell Princess Lindsay about this?" Nellie asked.

"I don't know. It is best for us to not get involved in this mess," Shanna said.

They all nodded. Just then, head chef of the palace, Robert, told the kids that breaks were over. They all went back to their work. But what they didn't know was that they were about to get very involved in this so called mess.

~Back to Damian's crew~

After the fancy lunch, Lindsay and Damian went back to her room.

"So, princess, what are we doing today?"

"Well, we will first visit the palace's garden, then to enjoy a musical performance in the Grand Hall, after that, we visit my father, the King's room and then maybe I will introduce the palace's servants to you….then dinner and then…" Lindsay kept on mumbling.

"You seem bored," Damian cut her off.

Lindsay signed heavily, "I am sorry. It is just….for these 16 years of my life, I have never been out of the palace. I had gone to the market square with my family only a few times, and then we were back to the palace. I just wish I go play around Paris for once, _just once…"_

Damian thought for a while, then he said, "I shall do it."

"Do what?"

"Take you around Paris for Today."

"But," Lindsay walked towards Damian, "My mother will never let us do that and people might recognize me and…"

"If you said it will be useful in your race for Queen, she might agree and if you dress like a normal person…"

"Are you saying I don't dress normal?"

"My point is, if you don't dress fancy and wear make-ups, people won't recognize you."

"I am not sure about this…"

"Please, just for today. Take a risk,"

"Grr, _Fine_! But you have to stop talking me into doing stuff, again! "

Damian couldn't help but laugh.

A/N: So I was thinking I will write a Drabble or three-shots for both Michellie and Blellie. Also, about the Austin and Ally fic, I have got the general idea and it is comin' up soon! Whao, that's a lot of writing to do.

-Genevar

"


	6. Chapter 6

Beyond the Sea A Damsay Story Chapter 6

A/N: Okay… Before you guys hit me for not updating this for a long while, let's me explain first. I have major writer block. I just don't know where to go in Paris (cuz I've never been there) and I am clueless about what Paris was like in the 16th century. So I'm struck there. But don't worry; I'm back on track now! I already have the next few chapters planned out, so stay tune for that. Also, I've decided to put some Michellie romance in this too. Michael, Aylin and Charlie will appear very soon. This chapter will be a filler one, mostly about Damian taking Lindsay around Paris. Enjoy!

Saying Lindsay was excited would be an understatement. She was thrilled! This would be the first time she went out of the palace by herself, well not entirely by herself since she had Damian, but still… She was beyond excited! She had ordered Nellie and Shanna to go find an old dress and old shoes for her to put on, so people wouldn't recognize her. She had told the Queen that she and Damian would have their own day planned out but she didn't exactly tell her that she was sneaking out of the palace. Nellie and Shanna promised they wouldn't tell anybody and they said they trusted Damian on taking care of me. After I washed off my make-up, I looked at myself in the mirror. _I looked so different! _She was sure that nobody would recognize her.

"Wow, I don't think I can call you princess anymore," Damian joked.

"I may look different but it is still _Princess_ to you, sailor," Lindsay fought back.

"We should get going then,"

They were taken to the backdoor of the palace by Nellie and Shanna in case anyone saw them sneaking out.

"Have a safe trip, Princess Lindsay," They said.

"I will. Thank you very much you two,"

They started walking away from the palace when Damian suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"If we want to tour around Paris in one afternoon, we should use the ride,"

"The ride we used to get to the palace? No! It is too dangerous!"

"Do you want to tour around Paris or get comfortable in a ride? Because you cannot have both,"

"Fine, I told you not to talk me into doing things again!"

"What can I say? I am really good at this," Damian teased, which earned an eye roll from Lindsay.

They went back into the palace to get the ride. As they slowly approached it, Lindsay saw Marissa coming out of the garden. She quickly pulled Damian away from the ride and they hide behind some tree. Marissa looked around the garden, thinking she had just seen someone there. Lindsay crossed her fingers that Marissa would not come near the tree, but of course it didn't help that Damian kept making small noises.

"Will you be quiet?"

"I'm trying,"

Apparently their conversation was a bit too loud, loud enough for Marissa to hear. Lindsay could feel that Marissa was slowly approaching the tree. She was in full panic mode right now. She couldn't risk having Marissa spot her sneaking out since she was 100% sure Marissa would make a big deal out of it and it might ruined her chance of being the future Queen. She was silently praying to god to save them. Luckily, Marissa decided to stroll away. After she was sure that Marissa was out of sight, she signed and put a hand on her chest to calm down her heartbeat.

"Damn, you are one strong girl," Damian exclaimed.

"What are talking about?" That's when she noticed she was holding his hand tightly, so tight it had become red in color. She must've been really nervous so she accidently grabbed his hand. She let go of his hand quickly.

"Sorry. We almost got caught red-handed. That just scared the crap out off me,"

"Ohhh. Did little princess just said a bad word?" Damian said in a baby voice.

"Shut up sailor. Just start the damn ride!"

"Oh! Another bad word! Someone is fierce today,"

"Because I'm with you,"

Damian laughed as they strolled away from the palace.

The ride was surprisingly smooth. Lindsay watched as they passed some beautiful buildings. There were a lot of art galleries and shops. Each and every one of them had their own style. They stopped at one small art gallery in her request. As they stepped into the gallery, she was stunned by all the amazing paintings in just one small room. The gallery itself was very warm and cozy, making her want to stay here for the entire afternoon.

"These are wonderful. I wish I can paint like this," She said as she was looking at a painting of a garden.

"Maybe you already can. The paintings in your room were amazing," Damian said as he came up from behind her.

Lindsay blushed at his compliment. Not much people admire her arts, not even her mother and certainly not Marissa. She tried to hide her blush, but it was too late. Damian already caught it and he couldn't help but thought that she looked cute when she blushed. They looked at a few more paintings and then they drove off again.

Eventually they arrived at the market which was full of people there. They parked their ride at some corner and walked into the crowded market. As they were lining up to buy some food, Lindsay looked around the place. There were little kids chasing each other, playing hide-and-seek. Some hide behind boxes, some were running zigzag though the crowd. Their parents, however, didn't seem happy as they ordered their kids to stand still, so they could focus on buying their food. Just as their parents turned around, they started running around again. _Kids._ People were chatting with each other; sellers were yelling at the top of their lungs to sell their products; costumers were carefully choosing their products… Everyone had something to do. It was so active and energetic, unlike the palace which was usually quiet and peaceful. Lindsay couldn't help but smiled at all this. It was not every day she could feel this energy.

Damian bought them two cupcakes and she surprisingly enjoyed it.

"I cannot believe I am saying this, but this cupcake is _so much_ better than those in the palace," she said as she took another bit of the cupcake.

Suddenly, he burst into laughers.

"What? "

"You have cream all over your face,"

She wiped her face with her sleeve.

"Better?"

"Wait, there is still some,"

He reached out to wipe the cream off her cheek. Lindsay couldn't help but blushed at his touch. _I need to stop doing that._

They continued to eat their cupcake as they walk around the market square. After a while, they heard some music. There were some musicians playing their instruments and some people dancing in a circle in the middle of the market square. Soon, more people joined the dance and thus formed more circles. They were clapping their hands and jumping around the circles as they danced. Lindsay noticed that after some time, one circle of people will start joining another circle, and then another one. Women would start dancing with man, and then they would quickly change their partners and danced away to another circle.

"What kind of dance are they doing?"She asked Damian.

"Kingdom dancing," he explained, "People does it all the time,"

"Then let's join them,"

"But I cannot dance,"

"Please," she begged him,"just this one time. Do it for me,"

He decided to give in and they joined the dance. They started to join one circles of people and then they clapped their hands and jumped around just like the others. After a while, they started to be paired up with partners. At one point, they almost got to be partner up with each other, but they got pulled away eventually. They danced for god knows how long, yet Lindsay was having a really good time. She had been under a lot of pressure lately for the election of being the future Queen; she hadn't got a chance to loosen up. As the music was coming to an end, she started dancing around her circle again. When the music stopped, she danced straight into the arms of Damian; her hands on his shoulder while his hands on her waist. They starred at each other for a while until they slowly pulled away. Lindsay was blushing madly and so was Damian. The crowd cheered as the dance was finished and everyone was clapping their hands.

"I thought you said you cannot dance?"

"I cannot. But somehow I catch up with the pace,"

"Well you are a fast learner,"

Just then, they heard someone yelled,"Everyone! Gather around the harbor! The fireworks are about to start!" _[A/N: I have no idea whether fireworks have been invented at that time, but let's just say it had.]_

"Oh gods! I forgot there are fireworks tonight. Come on, let's go to the harbor!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"I happen to know a better place that we can catch the fireworks than the harbor. Come with me," Damian said as he took her hand and guided her to that place.

A/N: Whoa! That is one LONG chapter. At least for me. So the next chapter will be about the fireworks and trust me, there will be _fireworks_! I'm not saying they will kiss (I don't wanna rush it), but there will be some moments between them. Stay tune!

-Genevar


	7. Attention!

**ATTENTION!**

**Okay, so this is not a chapter. I just wanna say that although it is very hard for me to do this, I have decided to discontinue this story. I never want this to happen and actually I have a few ideas planned, but let's face it I only got a small number of reviews and favorites, and it seems that not many readers want to read Damsay fanfic lately these days, and not many Damsay fanfic have updated lately either. So I decided to stop updating this. Please don't be mad at me. I still LOVE Damsay though, so maybe I will upload a damsay drabble or something like that. Right now I will be focusing on my other story "****My ****Journey in Lima, Ohio****" which is about the Disney show Austin and Ally, so you can go check it out if you want to. Lastly, I just wanna say thank you to everyone who have reviewed and followed "Beyond The Sea", it really means a lot me and you guys ROCKS!**

**-Genevar**


End file.
